Las crónicas del fin de la guerra por JK
by Petula Petunia
Summary: La guerra a terminado y esta es la corta crónica acerca de los héroes caídos por el bien de la humanidad...


**Las crónicas del fin de la guerra por JK**

* * *

**Se abrió paso entre huesos y músculos que se iban desintegrando a medida que avanzaba. Por la poca estatura que significaba no podía usar el equipo de maniobras, así que usó las espadas como un ancla para moverse. A su lado le acompañaban Armin y Levi.**

**—¡Por acá! —indicó Levi, y los tres sortearon el siguiente cuerpo a tiempo, el pecho sobre el que estaban se desintegró. Y nadie quería caer sobre jugos ácidos pese a que se desvanecerían en poco tiempo.**

**—¡Capitán! ¡De este lado! —añadió Armin. Y dio un salto de un brazo a una pantorrilla gigante.**

**Levi se detuvo antes de saltar y se giró a mirar a la hermosa Mikasa.**

**—Hay que mirar bien por donde vamos, ¿entiendes? —le dijo. **

**Ella asintió. Sabía que él evitó darle palabras de esperanza pese a que la tentación lo dominó unos segundos.**

**—Sí… señor… —Mikasa balbuceó y reparó en la marca en su brazo. La que le hizo su madre años atrás. Y antes de que Levi saltara, lo detuvo sujetándole de la mano.**

**—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Levi preocupado.**

**Mikasa dejó salir unas lágrimas y tomó el brazo del capitán. **

**—Le queda mejor el título de capitán que de cabo —dijo ahogando un sollozo que limpió con su brazo.**

**Levi reparó en la marca e instintivamente miró la que él tenía en su propio brazo.**

**—¡Mikasa, capitán! —gritó Armin a unos metros.**

**Ambos llegaron entre saltos y tropiezos sobre una cabeza gigante con mechones de cabello color negro que conocían perfectamente.**

**—¡Mi-mi-mikasa! —sollozó Armin.**

**Levi miró hacia el interior y vio a Eren. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba fundido con el del titán. Lo que significaba que en cuanto el cuerpo del gigante se desintegrara la mitad del cuerpo humano de Eren lo haría también.**

**El muchacho solo tenía veintiún años. No era justo, pensó Levi. Era solo un niño.**

**Y aún así fue su decisión. **

**Y no.**

**Si Eren no hubiera optado por abrazar su instinto titán en esa batalla final, entonces no podría haber peleado con el enemigo de la forma en que lo hizo. Y aún así, cuando eligió pelear por la humanidad optó por perder la suya.**

**—¡Ereeen! —gritó Mikasa. Se había deslizado al interior, los jugos corroyéndolo todo caían sobre sus prendas. Sus lágrimas corrieron caudalosas. **

**—Mi…Mikasa… —balbuceó Eren, alcanzando a rozar con una de sus manos el rostro de la joven—. Mikasa… finalmente lo entendí…**

**—Eren… Eren… no… —sollozó Mikasa.**

**—Mikasa… Yo entendí algo finalmente… —sonrió Eren—. Que… había algo más en mi interior… que toda esa impotencia y dolor… que el odio y la rabia… Mikasa…**

**—¡Eren, no hables! ¡Por favor! ¡Vamos a sacarte de aquí!**

**—Mikasa… —susurró Eren.**

**La joven quiso callarlo, pero el apretón fuerte en su hombro que recibió de Levi le hizo entender que sería en vano.**

**Esa realización la fulminó de forma fatal y sensual.**

**—Eren… Eren… háblame… —dijo entonces.**

**—Mikasa… te amo —dijo el joven, y su sonrisa era aún más grande—. Mikasa… finalmente entendí este sentimiento que evitó que me volviera un monstruo… No era el odio ni la venganza… Mikasa… Era el amor lo que me daba fuerza aunque no me diera cuenta… —Hizo una pausa para toser sangre mientras un estruendo advirtió a Armin y Levi que el cuerpo del titán comenzaba a colapsar y desaparecer.**

**—¡Eren, no! —gritó Mikasa, sujetándole la mano.**

**—Mikasa… —lloró Eren—… Mikasa… No quiero morir… Quiero vivir… —jadeó— para poder amarte... **

**Esos ojos que por años se abrían al máximo para mostrar el terror y la confusión, que destellaron de rabia y frustración, chispearon una última vez y luego la niebla se extendió en ellos.**

**Levi giró el rostro, frustrado y dolido. Armin sollozaba en alta voz.**

**Y Mikasa quedó en silencio por varios segundos. Luego, con dulzura, colocó la mano de Eren en su mejilla, para sentir todavía el poco calor que había en ese cuerpo mutilado.**

**—Eren… Eren… —susurró—. Escucha Eren. Quiero confesarte algo —nunca antes los presentes oyeron tanta dulzura en la boca del segundo humano más fuerte del mundo—: Lo que te tengo que confesar es que desde hace tiempo yo he estado enamorada… —Mkasa bajó un poco el rostro, como queriendo contarle un secreto— de Jean. Jean es el hombre más increíble, inteligente, fuerte, astuto, atractivo del mundo y creo que todas las chicas están enamoradas de él pero por suerte él me eligió a mí. Por cierto, eres un tacaño, nunca me regalaste nada desde que nos conocimos aparte de esta bufanda roja que siempre tuve puesta en espera de que siquiera me compraras una nueva. Eren, como protagonista eres un niño demasiado emocional y…**

—¡Jean, ya, para! —gritó Armin al tiempo que le daba un manotazo en la nuca.

Jean aulló y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa.

—¡Qué violento eres, Armin! —se quejó—. ¡Andar con Mikasa, el capitán y Eren no te hace nada bien!

—¿Acaso quieres que te golpeemos nosotros? —amenazó una voz femenina.

Jean, que había estado sentado a su escritorio esa pacífica mañana a una semana del fin de la batalla con los titanes, se giró lentamente.

—Mi-Mikasa… —sonrió nervioso. Y aterrado por la presencia del capitán Levi—. Ah, Eren —añadió. Porque a su compañero nunca le tendría miedo, por más que fuera un titán y el gran arma de la humanidad.

—Oye, Jean —dijo Levi. Y el joven se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué se supone que quieres sugerir con esto de las marcas que Mikasa y yo tenemos? —preguntó—. Creo que es irrelevante a la trama si solo lo mencionas y luego no lo resuelves.

—¡Mi hermano mayor tiene razón! —exclamó Mikasa.

—¡Oye, no sabemos si somos hermanos! ¡Apenas y podemos asumir, basado en el estudio de nuestro tipo de sangre, que pertenecemos a un clan que poseía un tipo especial!

—¡Pero somos los únicos, hermano! —insistió Mikasa.

Levi frunció el seño, molesto, y miró a Eren, buscando algo de ayuda.

—¡Mi capitán cuñado tiene razón, Jean! —añadió Eren. Y Levi supo que había perdido una batalla.

—Por favor, no nos desviemos del tema —intervino Armin—. Jean, el comandante Smith nos ordenó escribir los reportes sobre la batalla final y que "confirmáramos" —todos miraron a Eren— la muerte del soldado Jaeger…

—Eso es cierto, Jean —repuso Mikasa—. ¿Por qué me hiciste decir esas cosas horribles de Eren? Yo guardo la bufanda con mucho amor…

—Y yo le he regalado muchas cosas después —se quejó Eren, sujetando la mano izquierda de Mikasa en el aire y señalando un anillo en el dedo anular.

—No es muy artístico que andes reflejando tus fantasías retorcidas —dijo finalmente Levi, tomando la mano de Mikasa y sacando el anillo de su dedo, colocándolo en el meñique—. Ese es un mejor lugar.

—¡Eso le dije, señor! —dijo Eren—. Pero Mikasa insistió.

—Solo quería que ahorremos un poco —repuso Mikasa—. Un anillo de compromiso y un anillo de boda… ¿no es mucho para alguien que está muerto, Eren? Mi sueldo como futura capitana en la milicia no es tan alto…

—¿Y ahora quién está reflejando sus fantasías retorcidas? —se quejó Jean.

Levi se cruzó de brazos y clavó sus ojos sobre los de Eren. El muchacho comenzó a sudar frío.

—Sí, Eren. ¿De quiénes son estas fantasías retorcidas? ¿Solo de Mikasa?

El joven evadió la mirada poderosa.

—De hecho… —intervino Mikasa—. Hermano, serás tí…

* * *

Irvin Smith y Zoe Hange terminaron de revisar la lista de los niños titanes que habían logrado rescatar. Esa noche ellos dos y Levi partirían de nuevo a la zona donde antes habían habitado como la Legión Exploradora con excusa de reconstruir y recuperar territorio.

—La existencia de los niños ha sido borrada de los registros, comandante —dijo Hange.

—Bien. Entonces podemos garantizarle a estos niños una vida digna —añadió Irvin—. En cuanto saquemos a los niños de la ciudad y confirmemos la "muerte" de Eren Jaeger en acción, oficialmente, el gobierno no tendrá nada qué hacer con el tema de los titanes.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de mutua felicitación. Estaban, además, felices de poder tener libertad en las zonas exteriores, abandonados por el gobierno pero libres para poder hacer sin temer porque las ambiciones de los más poderosos causaran más dolor.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y Armin entró corriendo.

—¡Comandante! ¡El capitán va a matar a Eren!

—No, Armin. Eso les encargamos a ustedes —repuso Hange—. Levi es muy violento a la hora de describir cosas, los de los altos mandos vomitarían si leen un reporte de él describiendo una muerte, aunque sea falsa…

—¡No es eso! —insistió Armin—. ¡Y Jean está ayudando al capitán! ¡Comandante, el capitán se enteró de que va a ser tío!

—Pero, Armin —rió Hange—, no podemos confirmar que Levi y Mikasa sean familia, máximo que pertenecen al mismo clan…

Irvin colocó una mano en el hombro de Hange:

—Creo que esa no es la noticia que preocupa a Armin —dijo.

Hange abrió la boca lentamente, comprendiendo la noticia finalmente.

—¡Genial! ¡Ahora no solo tendré un grupo de niños titanes y a Eren, sino a una segunda generación! —exclamó emocionada mientras Armin jalaba al comandante y unos gritos se escuchaba al otro extremo del pasillo.

—No tengo tiempo para recordarte que esos niños están ahí para vivir una vida normal —le reprendió Irvin—. Y ven a ayudarnos, calmar solo a Levi va a ser casi imposible. ¡Y encima va a dormir conmigo!

Hange Zoe corrió al encuentro de los dos hombres, emocionada.

Y fuera de ese cuartel improvisado, en una ciudad derruida pero sobreviviente, el mundo comenzaba a moverse. La vida continuaba para los humanos, los unos ignorantes de las vidas de los otros.

(Se escuchó el ruido de una ventana romperse y un montón de papeles salieron volando junto al grito desesperado de Jean.)

Como debía ser.

* * *

**Nota de autor**

**Solo quería rendirle un homenaje a Jean Pls! Como siempre, mantengo ciertos head-canon y sigo fumando de mi propio cultivo en lo que se refiere a pasado o historias porque Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, sino... en realidad seguiría así, el manga me encanta, está bien contado y narrado. Solo me gustaria ser millonaria para pagarla a Isayama y que me contara los spoilers. Jeje.**

**ATENCIÓN SPOILERS**

**X**

**X**  
**X**

**Bueno. Irvin Smith es un hombre dispuesto a mancharse las manos de sangre, ¿cierto? (Mánchame a mí, Irvin!)¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que alguien no muera luego de su demencial (y sexy) estrategia de cargarse a todos los titanes a su paso para detener al acorazado? Creo que en este punto todos son adolescentes confundidos que un día aman y al otro odian: Reiner y sus personalidades múltiples Reiner Soldado, Reiner Guerrero, Reiner shipper. Ymir is a bitch, tengo la impresión de que por más que pueda sentir algo por Christoria, eso no deja de lado que esté pensando siempre en su propio bienestar, depsués de todo sabía de antemano su vínculo con la iglesia, no lo descubrió después, como se da a entender en Utgard, sino mucho antes. Yo no confiaría mucho en las lealtades de Ymir. Sobre todo porque sabemos que pastor Nick considera que Chritoria tiene derecho a saber sobre el secreto PERO Christa no sabe nada hasta ahora. Solo el crush que Ymir y Reiner "tienen" (¿o es una mentira?) la mantiene viva. **

**¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Scouting Legion recupere a Eren pero al regresar se encuentren con que Monkey Trouble ha estado causando problemas en la ciudad? Ya veo a Levi protegiendo a pastor Nick y viendo impotente cómo Annie se escapa... (Levi, no mueras!). **

**Bueno, en base a este panorama es que sentí ganas de escribir algo ligero. PORQUE TODOS VAN A MORIR eventualmente, claro está, XD, como todos nosotros, ¿no?**

**Tee-hee**


End file.
